


Letters from royalty

by BigCityWitch



Series: Zutara month 2017 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Letters, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigCityWitch/pseuds/BigCityWitch
Summary: Katara gets letters from the fire nation, that make her worry about Zuko and his (in)ability to postpone work.





	Letters from royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Lord and Lady". I don't really know if it fits, it's kind of an experiment.  
> It's the start of a series, that will continue with "forbidden"

Dear Katara,

I'm really looking forward to visiting the South Pole next month. I can't wait to escape my daily business for a while. We fought so hard for me to have this title and now, I want to run from it, can you imagine that?  
Well, I suppose you can relate a little since you are running a school. Does your concept of educating benders and non-benders together work?  
Mai sends her regards, she loves the whale tooth knifes you sent. She probably won't come with me in the summer though. Don't take it personal, I think she just wants to spend some time without me.  
I'm pretty much of a mess lately and she has to suffer from it. I keep forgetting the little promises I gave her and sometimes we go days without even seeing each other. I know she wants me to propose already, but how could I ask her to be my wife, when I know I can't be a good husband? That just wouldn't be fair.  
The court wants me to marry and get an heir as soon as possible, too. On the other hand, they're the ones, who keep me from Mai drowning me with treaties to sign, laws to construe and requests for audiences and so on.  
Some days I just want to pack my things and work in Uncles teashop again. Then I would invite you guys over every now and then and present his newest blends to you.  
These are the daydreams I entertain to keep me sane. This, yours and Uncles letters and his tea. Did he send you a sample of his latest creation? 'Icy gardens', I think.  
It's brilliant. It actually kind of cools one down, when the sun is too hot. Well, I guess you don't exactly have that problem.  
Oh, listen to me. Here I am, writing to you about tea. One day I'll grow a white beard, get a spare tire and give mysterious advice to everyone willing or not.  
Enough of my rambling. How was the winter solstice? I can't imagine a day without the sun.  
I look forward to your next letter and seeing you soon.

Yours,  
Zuko

 

Dear Katara,

Thank you for the knifes you sent me for my birthday.  
I'm sorry I won't come to visit you for the negotiations. I'll visit Ty Lee at Kyoshi island.  
From the mass of letters Zuko sends you, I guess you know, that he's not well. I'm worried, that he'll work himself sick. Maybe you can persuade him to take a real vacation sometime soon. I hope he'll listen to you at least.

Yours,  
Mai


End file.
